


One of Us

by ami_ven



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was it always Chet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Us

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "rescue"

Roy swore his heart stopped for a moment when the tanker blew, and he saw the figure in a fireman’s jacket hit the brick wall beside it, hard. By the time he was close enough to see who it was— why was it always Chet?— his training took over, and he felt nothing but calm as they brought him into Rampart.

Chet was fine, just bruised and sore, and they gave him a ride back to the station in the squad. 

“It’s hard for you when it’s one of us, isn’t it?” he asked, softly.

“Yeah,” Roy admitted.

“Well… thanks.”

THE END


End file.
